Tres Razones
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Sólo tres razones marcaban el final de aquello, tres razones que no se parecían en nada al pasado, pero que de igual forma herían el alma de cada una.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a quién ayudó con la edición de éste capítulo:**_

 _ **Lilia Sierralta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Universo alternativo. – Reencarnación.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tres razones.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _No pertenezco al mundo, eso es lo que pasa._ _  
_ _Algo me separa de las otras personas._ _  
_ _A donde quiera que volteo, hay algo bloqueando mi escape._

 _ **.**_

El agua golpeaba fuertemente contra la arena, le había tomado mucho para llegar ahí, recorrió exactamente trece lugares diferentes y por fin lo encontró, el lugar perfecto para estar completamente sola con su agonía.

Porque nuevamente lo había hecho, nuevamente le había defraudado.

Aún recordaba la vez en la cual la había visto nuevamente, puede que todo a su alrededor hubiese cambiado, pero ella seguía siendo ella.

 _Historia_ nunca cambiaría.

Iba riendo animadamente junto a un grupo de personas que realmente no le interesaban en absoluto, ella seguía con esa aparente tranquilidad y comodidad con todos ellos.

Por un momento Ymir se encontró deseando hacer conexión visual con aquella joven, por un momento se encontró rogando a quién fuera que la escuchase, que Historia la viera, que ella la encontrara.

Que se encontraran nuevamente a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas pasadas.

 _¿Los sentimientos pasados también reencarnan?_

Quizás aquella pregunta fue la que invadió su mente cuando el azul claro de los ojos de Historia, por fin conectaron con los suyos; pues en aquel momento aún estaba aquel palpitar que reconocería incluso si le tocara renacer mil veces y esas mil veces tuviera que verla.

Estaba enamorada, realmente estaba enamorada, y quizás aquel sentimiento nunca moriría, tal vez aquella realidad nunca desaparecería, incluso si hoy portaran nombres diferentes.

Historia seguiría siendo Historia, y ella seguiría siendo Ymir.

Ella seguiría siendo aquella joven pequeña y asustadiza, pero a la misma vez; valiente. Ymir seguiría queriendo ser el consorte que siempre estuviera con ella, tanto en las buenas, como en las malas.

Pero de aquella conexión visual en aquel momento, nada pasó. Historia le regaló una sonrisa agradable y siguió su rumbo junto a aquellas personas que se desvivían hablándole, por primera vez sintió aquello que muchos llamaban un corazón roto, porque si bien no esperaba que Historia le reconociera; el que no lo hiciera la había roto.

Sin embargo ella había insistido, incluso si fuera una búsqueda sin sentido, incluso si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, Ymir quería saber más sobre ella, sobre Historia. Y lo poco que descubrió le sirvió para saber que estudiaban en la misma universidad.

Se habían encontrado nuevamente en los pasillos del gimnasio, Historia venía saliendo del salón de prácticas, y mentiría si Ymir dijera que aquello fue pura casualidad, todo había sido planeado en su mente. De aquel encuentro ambas habían quedado en tomar algo en el cafetín universitario, mientras avanzaba con la pequeña rubia, se dio cuenta que todo en ella seguía siendo igual, la misma sonrisa y mirada alentadora, los mismos regaños simples pero que a la vez también daban el coraje para seguir, la misma irritante preocupación por el prójimo.

Y aquel brillo traicionero que se instalaba en su mirada cuando ambas se veían. Porque sí, Ymir creía egoístamente que aquel brillo era solo y exclusivo para ella. Incluso si Historia no le recordase, aquel pequeño brillo seguía estando ahí.

Su relación había crecido con pocos días, incluso si la gente alrededor no entendiera el cómo Historia sentía aquel apego por la morena, lo entendían y de cierta forma lo aceptaban, la pequeña Reiss sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho en tiempos anteriores.

 _Era como si se hubiese encontrado con su otra mitad perdida._

Y así era, así había pasado. Ambas se habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo.

Y aunque aquella relación no pasó de simples besos inocentes, ambas eran felices con lo poco y lo mucho que habían logrado.

Pero el peso de todos los remordimientos que atormentaban a Ymir, se hacían presentes en cada noche, incluso en cada sonrisa que la rubia le regalara, porque aunque se empeñara en creer que Historia seguía siendo Historia, nunca sería la rubia que dejó sola años atrás, la felicidad que ahora compartía con ella, no era la realidad que ambas vivieron años atrás.

Incluso con una nueva vida, Ymir comprendió que nunca sería capaz de ser feliz, ni por ella, ni por Historia.

Y mientras avanzaba libremente por aquel lugar, cuando veía el cielo color azul, recordaba aquel color de ojos que tanto amaba, una lágrima solitaria descendían libremente por su rostro, pero Ymir nunca sería consciente, que así como aquella lágrima había encontrado un camino por el cual descender por su cara; era la misma que recorría la cara de su amada. Ella nunca sabría que de la misma forma que ella se dejó caer al suelo, de esa misma forma cayó la dueña de los ojos azules.

Y sí, Ymir lloraba, pero nunca se compararía al sufrimiento que embargaba Historia.

Porque Ymir nuevamente se había ido huyendo y dejándola atrás.

Porque aunque Ymir no lo intuyera, y hubiera creído ciegamente que Historia no recordaba; la rubia también portaba sus recuerdos de la vida pasada.

Una relación que terminaba y se despedía por el mismo motivo, con una carta que en tiempos anteriores contenía más que tres razones. Porque al igual que en aquel tiempo en donde los titanes eran el terror de la humanidad, Historia nuevamente tuvo que leer una carta de despedida, incluso con el pasar de los años, ellas tenían el mismo final que tuvieron en el inicio.

 _No puedo seguir._

Esas fueron las tres razones que las separó a ambas.

 _Estaban condenadas._

Estaban destinadas a conocerse, a verse, a… Sentirse. Pero no estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Estaban unidas por aquel hilo rojo, pero de igual forma aquel hilo se empeñaba en romperse cada vez que se unieran en aquel cruel y maravilloso mundo.

Y les dolía amarse, pero aún así ambas seguían amándose.

 _No importa lo que pasara, siempre terminarían caminando por rumbos diferentes._

 _Incluso si la felicidad estaba tan cerca que ambas pudieran tocarlas con las manos. Siempre morirían antes de llegar a la orilla._

 ** _._**

 _Duele amarte, pero aún así te amo._  
 _Es la manera como me siento._  
 _Y mentiría si continuara ocultando._  
 _El hecho con el que no puedo lidiar._  
 _Y que he estado muriendo._  
 _Por algo real._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Por fin lo he hecho!_

 _Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo con Ymir e Historia como protagonistas, y de verdad espero no haberlo hecho mal._

 _La idea estuvo rondando por mi mente muchas veces, demasiadas a decir verdad, entonces me dije ''Tenés que hacer algo con esto, Rosse'' Porque en algunas ocasiones estoy tan metida en una historia, tan centrada en una idea, que no doy para las otras cosas, es decir, por este one-shot, no he escrito nada de lo que debo JAJAJAAJA._

 _Bueno, si he escrito, pero no con la misma pasión:vv_

 _Pero al fin lo he escrito y la verdad, me siento muy bien con lo que está aquí._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si la historia fue de su agrado, por favor no te vayas sin dejar tu review._

 _ **Un review motiva, inspira y alegra mi corazón.**_

 _ **Igual con los favoritos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ante todo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia._

 _Saludos_ _ **, Rosse Valderrey.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pueden dar clic me gusta a mi página en facebook:_ _ **''Rosse Valderrey – Fanfiction''**_ _o también pueden agregarme a mi cuenta:_ _ **Rosse Schäfer.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, chao, gracias nuevamente.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
